Relationship Series:: The Lost Memory
by Park Hyesung - Shiranai Yukou
Summary: "Dia... adalah orang spesial bagiku. Dari dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya." / YeWook Yaoi / RnR please? :3
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Memory

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook

Genre: Romance and Other

Rate: T

Warning: YAOI, GenderBender Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan, cerita gak masuk akal, OOC parah

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama para cast. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, harap tak mempercayai terlalu dalam fiksi ini. Tidak suka pair / cast? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini. Terima kasih

.

Keegoisan dan semua perjalan cinta yang rumit mulai memudar perlahan

Persahabatan kembali mereka jalani dengan sahabat baru

Meminta maaf dan memaafkan sudah dilakukan

Namun, siapa dia dibalik rangkaian bunga mawar ungu itu?

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok!

"Masuklah." Ujar namja bertubuh kurus bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae atau biasa yang dipanggil oleh sahabat-sahabatnya dengan nama Eunhyuk. Pintu kamar rumah sakit itu perlahan bergeser pelan. Donghae, yang kini resmi menjadi kekasih Eunhyuk bersama namja kurus itu memandang pintu.

Kedua pasang mata tersebut melebar. "Ryeo-Ryeowook? Ke-kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?" Reaksi mereka seperti sedang melihat sosok hantu. Namun yang dilihat adalah sosok asli manusia.

Ryeowook, namja manis yang baru menggeser pintu langsung melipat tangannya di dada. "Apa aku salah untuk datang kesini? Datang ke ruangan sahabat-sahabatku?" Ryeowook datang kesini bermaksud untuk memaafkan mereka.

Kali ini, bisa dipastikan kejadian tragis yang dulu dialami mereka bertiga terulang di otak kanan mereka. Dengan gugup, Donghae bangun duduk diatas tempat tidur dan menggeleng pelan. "Sebenarnya kau sedikit salah dalam mengeja hubungan kita, Wookie. Kita hanyalah mantan sahabatmu."

Ryeowook tertawa aneh dan masuk kedalam. Berdiri di depan Eunhyuk yang duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Donghae. "Apa perutmu sudah sembuh?" Tanya namja mungil itu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah akan sembuh. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Donghae balik dengan nada datar. Pria itu maupun Eunhyuk merasa ada yang berbeda dalam diri Ryeowook. Perasaan mereka mendadak tidak nyaman. Jangan-jangan Ryeowook merencanakan sesuatu.

"Wookie-ya." Panggil Eunhyuk pelan.

"Hm? Ne, Hyukkie hyung?"

"Maafkan aku..." Eunhyuk menjatuhkan dirinya di depan Ryeowook. Hanya bertumpu dengan lututnya, dia memposisikan tubuhnya seperti sedang bersujud. Mata caramel itu sempat membesar tapi dia tetap terdiam, mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk selanjutnya.

"Maafkan aku, Wookie... Gara-gara aku hubungan kalian hancur. Gara-gara aku hubungan persahabatan kita juga tak ada bekasnya lagi. Gara-gara aku, kau hampir saja mati. Maafkan ak-"

Sret

Ryeowook langsung memeluk Eunhyuk dalam posisi berjongkok. "Sudahlah, hyung. Lupakan saja semua itu. Anggap saja angin lalu." Tutur Ryeowook sembari mengelus rambut Eunhyuk menenangkan.

Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia malu, malu akan dirinya sendiri. Dia perebut pacar sahabatnya sendiri, tapi kenapa namja manis itu mau memaafkan kesalahannya? Tak lama kemudian, tetesan air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Eunhyuk. Tangannya yang gemetar membalas pelukan Ryeowook.

"Hiks... Maafkan aku" Aku tak pantas menjadi sahabatmu lagi.. Hiks.." Namun perkataan Eunhyuk dibalas dengan gelengan kepala yang sangat terasa di bahunya. "Sampai kapanpun persahabatan kita tak akan hilang dengan cara apapun. Benarkan Donghae hyung?"

Donghae yang sudah menahan tangisnya diatas tempat tidurpun langsung beranjak turun memeluk kedua namja disana. Tangisannya pecah bersamaan dengan Eunhyuk. "Maafkan aku, Wookie. Aku sangat menyesal..." ujar Donghae dengan penyesalan yang sangat dalam.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil dalam pelukan kedua sahabat, tak dipedulikan kedua bahunya yang sudah basah karena tangisan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Ia terus mengelus rambut mereka sambil terus bergumam, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memaafkan kalian."

Rasanya namja mungil itu juga ingin ikut menangis tapi ditahannya, dia harus terlihat kuat agar tak membuat perasaan bersalah mereka berdua makin besar. "Oh ya, terima kasih dengan bunga mawar yang kalian kirim." Kata Ryeowook kembali mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Apa kau tak salah? Hiks..." Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung menghapus air matanya. "Kami tak pernah mengirimkan bunga apapun untukmu. Kami tak berani sama sekali." Lanjutnya.

Kening Ryeowook berkerut, kemarin Kyuhyun bilang sebenarnya bukan ia yang memberi bunga padanya namun orang lain. Dia mengira Donghae atau Eunhyuk yang mengirimkan bunga untuk meminta maaf secara halus.

"Benar bukan kalian?" Pasti Ryeowook. Eunhyuk mengangguk dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh kecil sahabatnya. "Ne, aku yakin. Aku juga tak pernah mengirimkan apapun.'

Pertanyaan baru mulai berkecamuk dalam hati Ryeowook, "Siapa dia?"

.

.

.

Setengah tahun kemudian...

Di depan sebuah kaca yang lumayan besar terpantul seseorang yang sangat 'cantik' di Korea Selatan. Rambutnya yang panjang tiga senti diatas leher diikat di belakang, menyisakan sedikit helaian rambut di depan. Wajahnya yang mungil sedang di make-up se-natural mungkin.

Pakaian yang dikenakannya begitu manis dan sangat indah. Ia terlihat seperti yeoja yang sangat manis, benar-benar manis. Sesekali ia memutar ponsel yang ada ditangannya. "Apa kau sudah mencari partner modelmu?" Tanya stylish tiba-tiba. "Aku belum mencarinya. Aku bingung." Jawab orang itu sekenanya.

Stylish menggerutu, "Ya! Bagaimana ini? Apa kau tak bisa secepatnya mencari? Bukankah sudah bagus kau diberikan kebebasan mencari partner?" omelnya. Yang ter-omeli malah mendumel sendiri. "Ara! Aku akan menelpon temanku!"

Tangannya dengan cepat menekan beberapa digit nomor di ponselnya. Kemudian ia menaruh ponselnya di telinga, mendengar beberapa kali nada sambung dan, "Yeobosaeyo? Kyu, apa Hae Hyung bersamamu sekarang?"

_"Wha, kau kebetulan sekali menelpon. Atau kau memang melihatnya sedang disini? Ne, Hae hyung sedang bersamaku. Waeyo?"_

"Bagus. Karena rumah sakit kau dan tempat pemotretan tidak jauh, datanglah ke sini. Aku ingin menjadikan kalian sebagai seme-ku."

_"Oh, okay. Kami akan segera kesana... Eh? Apa kau bilang tadi? Jadi seme-mu?!"_

.

.

.

"Yup, bagus! Buat suatu gaya yang terlihat sangat romantis! Buat pose back hug, setelah itu kita akan mengambil beberapa gambar bertiga." Perintah fotografer yang sangat senang dengan kerja model tersebut.

Sosok 'yeoja' itu duduk dengan manisnya diatas kursi, menaruh jari telunjuk kirinya di pipi seakan sedang berpikir. Raut wajahnya diubah ke sikap berpikir yang manis dan imut. Ia memakai sebuah kaos berlengan panjang yang bermotif garis-garis ungu-putih. Dipadu dengan rompi tanpa lengan berwarna cokelat dan celana jeans berwarna biru. Rambutnya yang diikat hingga menimbulkan ponytail dihiasi oleh pita bintang.

Hup!

"Kutangkap kau, Ryeowookie!" Seseorang memeluk 'yeoja' manis tersebut dari belakang. Wajah terkejut keluar dari model mungil bernama lengkap Ryeowook tersebut. Sedangkan orang yang dibelakangnya, Kyuhyun memancarkan wajah usil sekaligus senang.

Flash! Flash!

"Okay! Kita sudah menyelesaikan ini. Istirahat beberapa menit untuk pemotretan selanjutnya. Dan sebaiknya kalian ganti baju juga. Karena tema selanjutnya kau harus berpakaian yeoja lagi, Ryeowook-ssi." Pesan fotografer sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Beberapa saat mendadak kehening diantara kedua orang yang masih dalam posisi memeluk tersebut. Kyuhyun sepertinya enggan untuk melepaskan Ryeowook. Sedangkan namja manis itu hanya diam saja, merasakan kehangatan namja bersuara bass yang dulu sempat memeluknya seperti ini.

Brak!

"Ya... Ya... Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Menjauhlah dari mantanku! Kau sudah punya Sungmin! Nanti kalau ku-adukan kau selingkuh dengan Ryeowook, baru tahu rasa kau!" Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik kerah kaos tipis milik Kyuhyun dari belakang hingga namja bernickname Evil itu terjatuh kebelakang. "Ouch... Ya! Lee Donghae! Biarkan aku memeluknya sebentar lagi!"

Donghae yang sudah berganti baju itu mendengus tajam. "Hei, apa kau lupa statusmu sebagai kekasih sah Sungmin? Jadi menjauhlah!" Balas Donghae tak mau kalah. "Kami kan sahabat. SAHABAT. Jadi biarkan aku memeluk Pico* lagi!" Sahut Kyuhyun menekankan kata 'sahabat' dikalimatnya dan berdiri menghadap Donghae.

"Tapi tetap saja dia lebih lama menjadi sahabatku, tahu. Sejak kita bisa baca tulis saja sudah sahabatan."

"Kau menyebalkan, Hae Hyung! Nanti kuberikan kau obat bius saja."

"Bisakah kalian diam?" Pertanyaan Ryeowook mendiamkan mereka berdua. "Sudah diabaikan, masih di panggil Pico lagi." Gumam namja manis itu tak senang sambil berbalik menatap mereka dengan pandangan marah.

"Tapi aku berkata benar kan? Dia itu cantik seperti Pico. Ya kan, Hae hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun innocent. Donghae juga mengangguk setuju, "Yes. Bahkan aku kurang yakin sekarang jika dia adalah namja. Cantik dan imut. Jangan-jangan dalamnya juga yeoja lagi."

Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya dan-

Bugh! Bugh!

-sepertinya kedua sahabat seme-nya mendapatkan bogem mentah pada perut mereka. "Kalian berdua menyebalkan sekali." Katanya sebal.

"Permisi, Ryeowook-ssi mendapat kiriman bunga." Seorang staff masuk kedalam ruangan sambil membawa sebuket bunga. Ketiga orang itu menoleh. "Ne, taruh saja dimeja." Ujarnya Ryeowook sambil menarik tangannya dari perut-perut sahabatnya.

"Argh... Kenapa pukulannya sakit sekali?" Ringis Donghae sambil menggeleng. Tangannya memegang perut dan menahan kesakitan. Begitu juga Kyuhyun. "Itu artinya aku bukan sepenuhnya Pico." Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek.

Kakinya melangkah menuju tempat dimana buket bunga itu diletakkan. Tangannya mengambil benda berwangi harum tersebut. "Warnanya tetap saja ungu." Gumam Ryeowook. Terlihat ia menyelipkan senyuman manis dibibirnya. "Kita lihat kali ini ia menuliskan apa." Ryeowook mencari kartu ucapan yang biasanya ada diantara tangkai bunga.

_**Hari ini kau bekerja lagi kan? Hwaiting ne! Ku dengar kau mencari seseorang untuk menjadi partnermu. Seandainya saja aku bisa menjadi partner-mu, kkk. Ah, ne. Aku membelikan gelang juga untukmu. Semoga kau suka. **_

Namja cantik itu hanya terkekeh kecil. Mengundang sejuta keheranan untuk duo KyuHae. "Hei, apa Mask of Phantom mengirimi sesuatu yang lainnya hingga kau tertawa aneh?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekati Ryeowook dari belakang dan mencoba mengintip bersama Donghae. "Ehm, iya. Dia menyelipkan sebuah gelang didalam sini." Setelah tangan lentiknya sedikit mengobrak-abrik lebih dalam, ditemukannya sebuah gelang cantik bertuliskan namanya.

"Benar-benar stalker yang hebat." Kata Donghae mendecak kagum. "Ne, tahu saja jika kau mau membeli gelang baru." Sahut Kyuhyun. Memang kemarin saat mereka di cafe, Ryeowook mengatakan ingin membeli gelang lagi pada keempat sahabatnya.

"Dia benar-benar tampak seperti bayangan." Gumam Ryeowook senang lalu memakai gelang berhias bintik-bintik permata di tulisan namanya. "Pasti harganya mahal. Berhias permata lagi."

"Hei, kapan kalian berdua mau berganti pakaian?" Tanya stylish yang muncul dibalik pintu. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menepuk keningnya, "Omo. Hampir lupa!"

.

.

.

Donghae takjub melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari tempat ganti. "Kau memang keren, Kyu. Seandainya saja kau se-tinggi diriku, baju itu tak akan cocok untukmu." Puji Donghae kelewatan. "Kata-katamu seperti menghina diri sendiri." Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek dan berkaca di depan cermin.

Tubuh Kyuhyun yang tinggi sangat cocok memakai kemeja hitam bemerek mahal. Sementara kakinya dibalut ole celana hitam yang panjang. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat gelap di tata keatas. Dasi berwarna putihpun ia ikat di antara lehernya.

Sedangkan Donghae, ia memakai kemeja putih berlengan pendek dibalut jaket berwarna hitam dengan berbagai hiasan ringan di sisi jaket dan juga memakai celana jeans berwarna biru. "Ck, ne sepertinya begitu. Ya, Ryeowookie! Kapan kau akan keluar dari sana!" Teriak Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sebentar!" Balas Ryeowook pendek. Sesaat kemudian, dirinya keluar dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. "Eotthe? Cantik kan?" Namja berprofesi model itu memamerkan pakaiannya. Dan asli, ini pakaian yang yeoja sering pakai.

Sebuah pakaian seperti tank top yang hanya menutupi bagian dadanya di balut dengan rompi berwarna oranye cerah bergaris kuning. Ia tak memakai celana melainkan sebuah rok mini berwarna cokelat tua. Sepatu kets berwarna putih-biru langit melindungi kakinya dan sebuah kaos kaki panjang terpasang dibawah sana.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang cukup biasa melihat pemandangan ini hanya bertepuk tangan kagum. "Dia kembaran Pico. Kuperkosa sekarang boleh?" Gurau Kyuhyun kelewat batas. "Jangan! Maksudku jangan bermain sendiri kalau mau memperkosanya. Ajak aku juga nanti." Donghae mengerlingkan matanya mesum.

Bugh! Bugh!

"Sudah mempunyai sifat menyebalkan, mesumnya kelewat batas lagi." Lagi-lagi tinjuan andalan Ryeowook melayang. "Nanti kuadukan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk hyung." Gumam Ryeowook meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju ruang pemotretan. "Mwo? Andwae!"

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Lee Donghae!"

"Kya! Maafkan aku!"

Ryeowook tertawa puas melihat kedua teman seme-nya di jewer keras dan tinggi-tinggi oleh pasangannya sendiri-sendiri.

"Sungmin hyung, mianhae. Aku kan cuman mau menggoda Pico." Ringis Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Sungmin dari telinganya. "Kau bilang cuman? Dasar pembohong!" Balas namja bergigi kelinci tersebut.

"Umma~ Kenapa jeweran-mu begitu sakit, Hyukkie? Lepaskan! Aku hanya iseng menimpali penyataan si Evil magnae itu!" Donghae terlihat sangat tersakiti sekali. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum mengejek, "Iseng? Mengaku saja kalau itu adalah perkataan dari hatimu! Mau flashback? Mau sama Wookie lagi? Tidak apa kok! Kita putus sekarang!"

"Andwae!" Tolak Donghae dengan wajah yang benar-benar menyedihkan. Namja manis dihadapan mereka hanya tertawa menanggapi. Setelah beberapa saat merengek minta dilepaskan, akhirnya Donghae dan Kyuhyun bisa mengusap telinga mereka sesuka hati.

"Ya, Ryeowookie. Kau baru beli gelang? Harganya pasti mahal!" Mata Eunhyuk langsung berbinar dan memegang gelang tersebut. "Whoa, Bagus sekali." Sungmin juga ikut nimbrung. Sementara KyuHae meminum kopi yang sudah mereka ambil tadi.

Mereka berlima sedang berada di cafe milik seorang Lee Donghae. Cafe dengan ukiran-ukiran antik di sisi dinding dan langit-langit. Lukisan-lukisan yang fans kirimkan (fans Ryeowook) juga dipajang disana. Warna-warna cokelat dari muda sampai tua berada disana, selayaknya kita di dalam sebuah biskuit cokelat.

Namja berpakaian yeoja itu menggeleng pelan, "Tentu saja tidak! Ini diberikan Mask of Phantom." Senyum manis terpancar di wajahnya. "Ckckck, aku iri padamu. Donghae tak seperhatian Phantom-mu itu." Decak Eunhyuk. "Ayolah, Hyukkie. Jangan samakan aku dengan bayang-bayang topeng itu." Ujar Donghae sebal.

"Setidaknya Kyu masih lebih baik daripada Donghae. Kyu kadang masih membelikanku bunga." Sahut Sungmin membuat hati Kyuhyun berbunga-bunga. "Tapi sepertinya tak ada yang sebaik Phantom. Dia benar-benar tahu apa yang kau mau dan kau butuhkan." Sambung Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mengangguk, "Aku penasaran rupanya seperti apa." Katanya penasaran. "Hng, kami juga."

.

.

.

Setengah tahun yang lalu, hubungan Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Donghae kian membaik. Ditambah lagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masuk kelompok mereka.

Tetap dalam keheranan yang bertumpuk, Ryeowook bertanya sekali lagi pada Kyuhyun ciri-ciri orang yang memberikannya bunga setiap hari. "Yang kuingat, dia memakai topeng di sepasang matanya. Berambut hitam, tingginya kira-kira lebih pendek sedikit dariku. Dan dia selalu memakai kaos hitam setiap bertemu denganku." Hanya itu yang diberi tahu oleh Kyuhyun. Maka sejak itulah julukan Mask of Phantom melekat pada orang misterius tersebut.

Suatu ketika, Donghae memutuskan untuk membuka cafe dengan uang patungan yang dilakukan bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Yang menjadi pemilik adalah Donghae karena ia yang mengusulkan untuk membuka cafe. Sedangkan Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Ryeowook menjadi pelayan. Sisanya, Kyuhyun memilih menjadi dokter karena memang ia sudah berkuliah jurusan kedokteran.

Tak lama setelah itu, banyak pelanggan yang senang dengan Ryeowook. Malah masuk tergolong gemas dengannya. Ia sempat berpikir untuk memanjangkan rambutnya dan memakai baju yeoja untuk beberapa kali seperti usulan pelanggan. Namun penampilannya malah menarik suatu perusahaan majalah yang kebutulan CEO-nya berkunjung ke cafe tersebut.

Sejak itu, Ryeowook di kontrak sebagai model tetap perusahan majalah itu. Model untuk majalah remaja dan majalah dewasa, namun bukan yang terlalu vulgar. Dia hanya dijadikan model uke yang polos, manis dan imut yang sudah tabu sekali di Korea Selatan.

Namun keheranan masih menempel padanya. Mask of Phantom masih saja mengirimkan bunga padanya, ke tempat pemotretan pula. Penasarannya masih bertambah dan menyuruh bagian keamanan gedung majalah untuk menangkap Mask of Phantom jika datang lagi, tapi tetap saja keamanan tetap tak bisa menangkap orang itu, istilah umumnya, tak pernah di temukan ciri-ciri orang yang disebutkan Ryeowook.

"Siapa dia?"

.

.

.

Namja berperawakan kecil tersebut berjalan di tengah malam yang sepi. Kepalanya mendongak keatas menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Angin yang ditimbulkan karena ia sedng berjalan menyibakkan rok sebatas lututnya. Helaian rambutnya juga bergerak kesana kemari.

"Malam yang indah." Gumamnya sambil menatap gelang pemberian Mask of Phantom. Permatanya menyebarkan kilauan cahaya pantul dari bulan. "Aku harap ia namja yang tampan." Sambungnya. Ia kembali berjalan dengan tenang kedalam sebuah jalan pintas menuju apartemennya. Jalan yang sedikit gelap dan sepi.

Srek Srek

Kakinya berhenti seketika ketika indra pendengarnya mendapatkan suara asing. Suara semak-semak yang ada dibelakangnya. "Siapa itu?" Tanyanya sambil membalikkan badan. Caramelnya mencari-mencari tepatnya sumber suara. "Yah, sudah ketahuankah? Apa boleh buat."

Ketika suara itu terdengar, tiga orang berbadan besar keluar dari semak-semak. Pakaian yang dikenakan orang-orang tersebut acak-acakan, terkesan seperti perampok. "Ma-mau apa kalian?" Ryeowook berjalan mundur seraya orang-orang asing itu terus berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mau kami? Kami hanya ingin benda yang kau bawa." Ujar salah satu orang tersebut. Orang itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri bagaikan sedang lapar. Ketiga pasang mata itu menatap tubuhnya yang mungil dan ramping. "Kalian tidak akan melakukan yang aneh-anehkan? Aku akan memberikan semua barang yang kubawa asal kalian melepaskanku." Balasnya takut.

"Cih, hanya barang? Kami juga ingin tubuhmu." Namja yang kelihatannya sebagai pemimpin orang itu membisikkan sesuatu pada kedua orang lainnya. Mata Ryeowook terbelalak lebar kala kedua orang itu memegang kedua tangannya. Ia mencoba untuk meronta tapi tetap saja tak bisa. "Argh, appo!" Ringis Ryeowook kesakitan. Liquid jatuh dari pelupuknya kala cengkraman kedua orang itu pada tangannya semakin kuat.

Pemimpinnya mulai memegang-megang bagian dadanya. "Ya, kau seorang namja?" Tanya orang tersebut sedikit shock. "Ne! Aku namja! Kalau sudah tahu aku namja, lepaskan aku!" Ryeowook kembali memberontak, isakannya makin terdengar di malam ini. "Hahaha, santai saja. Aku baru menyadari jika kau adalah model majalah yang sekarang sedang begitu terkenal. Tak apa kalau kau seorang namja, kami tetap bisa saja bermain denganmu."

"Lepaskan! Tolong aku! Tolong!" Teriak Ryeowook sekuat tenaga. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. "Percuma meminta tolong, tak ada siapa pun disini." Tawa perampok tersebut.

"Kalian! Jika tak mau melepaskan namja itu, aku akan mengabisi kalian sekarang juga!" Tiba-tiba suara gesekan roda terdengar dari kejauhan. Tidak, bukan suara roda mobil maupun motor tapi sebuah skateboard yang melaju kesana. Tepat dihadapan keempat orang itu, ia berhenti dengan kerennya. Selayaknya anak gangster yang sudah profesional dalam dunia skateboard.

Namja pemimpin itu meludah remeh. "Oh ayolah, lawanku seorang anak gang skateboard? Apa kau tahu aku penguasa di daerah sini?" Ujarnya sinis. Namja yang baru saja datang itu mengidikkan bahu. "Tentu saja tahu."

Namja itu memakai masker hitam berbintik putih dan kaos abu-abu bermerek 'Channel' yang dibalut lagi oleh jaket hitam yang ia sengaja tak resleting. Rambut surai merah wine-nya yang di tutupi dengan tudung jaket. "Bisakah kalian melepaskannya? Aku sedang tidak ingin main tinju."

Pria bermasker itu berjalan mendekat sambil memukul-mukul kedua tangannya yang terlapisi kain yang umumnya dipakai oleh petinju. "Cih, kau salah dalam berkata. Kau ingin bermain denganku."

Wush!

Perampok itu berusaha meninju wajah pria itu namun pria tersebut dengan mudahnya menunduk dan memukul perut sang namja bertubuh kekar itu hingga terjatuh. "Sudah kubilang aku tak ingin cari gara-gara." Kata pria itu memperingati.

"Cih, lawan dia!" Perintah pemimpin. Kedua orang yang tadinya memegang Ryeowook kini beralih untuk melumpuhkan pria itu. Namun sayang, kegesitan pria itu lebih mendominasi. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka melayangkan pukulan, tapi tetap saja keadaan pria itu masih lebih baik daripada ketiga orang tersebut.

Nafas keempatnya tersegal-segal. Belum ada yang berani berbicara sampai akhirnya, "Hahh... Apa kalian tetap tidak mau membiarkan namja itu pergi? Apa untungnya menyekap anak itu?" Ujar pria itu memancing para perampok.

"Meminta tebusan, tentu saja." Balas salah satu perampok itu kemudian kembali menyerang. Namun bukanlah sebuah tinjuan tapi sebuah sayatan yang berbekas di lengan sang pria bersurai wine tersebut saat menghindar. "Argh..." Ringisnya sambil memegang lukanya yang mengalirkan darah.

Ryeowook hampir berteriak kaget melihat seseorang yang menolongnya malah terluka. Segera ia cari ponsel di tas-nya dan menelpon sebuah tempat. "Yeobosaeyo? Apa ini kantor polisi? Disini ada perampokkan, dijalan xxx..." Suara tenor itu menarik perhatian para perampok, apalagi saat mengucapkan kata 'polisi' di sambungan telepon. "Sial, anak itu menelpon polisi. Cepat kita lari!"

"Ya! Jangan lari semudah itu!" Pria bermasker tersebut menendang skateboard yang ada di dekatnya hingga mengenai salah satu perampok dan tersandung kemudian lari kembali. "Yes, kena! Ouch!" Baru saja pria itu berseru senang, rasa sakit si lengan kirinya kembali terasa.

Ryeowook yang khawatir pun mendekatinya, "Gwaenchanayo? Mianhae karena merepotkanmu." Namja manis itu melihat bercak darah di jaket. "Gwaenchana. Kau pulang saja. Aku bisa mengurusi ini sendiri." Jika saja masker itu tak menutupi wajahnya, mungkin Ryeowook bisa terpaku oleh senyuman yang dikeluarkan namja itu.

Namja misterius itu mencoba untuk berdiri namun terjatuh duduk lagi karena kesakitan yang luar biasa pada lengannya. "Aish, lihat saja nanti. Akan kubalas mereka. Sudah berani merusak jaketku yang mahal, ditambah luka lagi." Gerutu namja itu kesal. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Mau ke rumahku dulu? Aku bisa mengobati lukamu kok." Tawar Ryeowook sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"A-aniya! Aku bisa sendiri. Kau pulang sa- Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Namja itu memberikan pandangan penuh tanya ketika Ryeowook memaksa membuka jaketnya. "Menghentikan pendarahan." Sahutnya menunjukkan sapu tangan di tangannya. "Tidak usah! Aku bisa sendiri kok!" Namja itu terus menolak.

"Aku memaksa!" Tegas Ryeowook. Namja berambut cokelat itu tak mau dibilang tak tahu terima kasih. Dia sudah di tolong, seharusnya dia juga memberi pertolongan lagi kan? Mau tak mau, melihat Ryeowook sepertinya akan marah jika dilawan, pria bersurai wine itu mengalah dan membuka jaketnya. Membiarkan Ryeowook mengikat sapu tangannya di luka yang cukup panjang disana.

"Gomawo." Ujar Ryeowook tulus. "Terima kasih kembali." Balas namja itu. "Kenapa kau mau menolongku? Kenapa kau tak membuka maskermu? Sepertinya itu mengganggu." Tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Menolongmu? Tentu saja reflek! Masa aku harus membiarkan orang lain dalam bahaya? Lagipula aku juga kebetulan lewat."

Ryeowook mangut, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang terakhir."

Namja itu menggeleng, "Aku tak mau menjawabnya."

"Bisa kau buka maskernya? Aku ingin melihat wajahmu!" Rasa penasaran Ryeowook tumbuh secara tiba-tiba.

Kembali, namja itu menggeleng. "Aku tak mau. Indentitas ku harus dijaga dengan baik. Maaf." Tolak namja itu halus. Ryeowook mangut lagi dengan wajah cemberut. "Lalu apa kau seorang anak gangster?"

"Hm, ne." Namja itu berdiri sambil memakai jaketnya kembali. "Tapi aku tak sepenuhnya gangster." Lanjutnya sambil menghampiri skateboardnya. Berdiri diatasnya dan mendekati Ryeowook kembali. "Hanya saran, sebaiknya jangan memakai rok malam-malam. Kau bahkan lebih manis dari pada gula. Pakai celananya saja sudah manis, apa lagi pakai rok seperti itu?" Namja tersebut mengerlingkan mata nakal.

Wajah Ryeowook langsung memerah padam. Saran orang asing itu membuatnya tersipu malu. "Sudah ya, aku duluan." Tangan namja itu menepuk kepala Ryeowook yang mendongak padanya. "Nanti ku kembalikan sapu tangannya kalau sudah ku cuci." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tu-tunggu!" Ketika namja itu hendak pergi, Ryeowook langsung berdiri di hadapannya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Aku... Aku tak akan memberi tahu-nya. Kau berikan nama panggilan saja padaku." Jawab namja misterius tersebut. Ryeowook tampak berpikir sambil melihat wajah sosok itu. "Akaito* saja bagaimana?"

Kening namja itu berkerut, "Akaito? Gara-gara rambutku berwarna kemerahan seperti ini?" Ryeowook mengangguk antusias. "Berarti aku disamakan oleh android kah?"

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Bukan maksudku begitu. Bagaimana dengan Wine?"

"Yesung. Cukup panggil itu saja." Ujar namja itu pelan. Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya, "Ye...Sung?" Ulangnya. "Ne. Sudah ya, aku masih ada janji." Pria bernama Yesung itu membelokkan skateboardnya dengan gesit dan melajukan skateboardnya menjauh.

"Heh? Yesung? Art of... Voice?" Gumam Ryeowook menatap punggung Yesung yang sudah tak terlihat lagi ketika belok ke pertigaan.

"Kenapa aku tak takut padanya? Dia kan gangster. Apa mungkin karena dia telah membantuku? Tapi kenapa rasanya aku pernah melihat dia? Dimana?"

.

.

.

Note:

*Pico: Sebuah chara film anime Jepang (Boku no Pico) yang terkenal akan sosok cantik dan imut. Tapi sayangnya Pico ini adalah chara namja. Seorang uke yang begitu cantik.

*Akaito: Salah satu chara vocaloid.

.

Seperti yang saya katakan, ini akan menjadi series terakhir Relationship but series ini akan di beri chapter secukupnya. Terima kasih atas review kalian di series yang lalu /bow/ Saya pikir FF macam ini gak bakal diterima oleh masyarakat FFn (?) Disini saya akan membuat karakter Ryeowook semanis dan secantik mungkin sedangkan Yesung? Bisa dilihat sendiri kkk. Akhir kata, Mind to review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

_Bruk!_

_"Mi-mianhaeyo! Aku tidak melihatmu tadi!" Namja manis tersebut berulang kali membungkukkan badannya. Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang lelaki berambut wine saat berlari tadi._

_"Ah ne, tidak usah dipikirkan." Balas namja bersuara baritone itu dengan senyuman di bibirnya. _

_"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Namja itu kembali meminta maaf dan berlari pergi begitu saja karena dirinya sudah terlambat untuk janji dengan kekasihnya. _

_Namja bernama lengkap Kim Jongwoon itu menatap punggungnya. Merasakan sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya sekilas tadi. Kakinya mengejar langkah namja manis yang ia temui barusan sampai akhirnya dia dapat melihatnya dari jauh. _

_Matanya memicing menatap kaki sebelah kiri milik namja tersebut. Tiba-tiba nafasnya tercekat, "Kim Ryeowook?"_

The Lost Memory

Author: Park Hyesung

Pair: YeWook

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rate: T

Warning: Yaoi, Genderbender, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan, OOC parah, Cerita pun aneh

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama para cast. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, harap tak mempercayai terlalu dalam fiksi ini. Tidak suka pair / cast? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini. Terima kasih

.

.

.

"...Jadi kita akan membuka cabang di Osaka setelah kita buka cabang di Kyushu dan Yokohama."

"Apa tidak lebih baik kita membuka cabang di Osaka terlebih dahulu? Banyak kalangan muda disana dibanding Kyushu."

Namja bersurai hitam itu menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun dengan telunjuk. Kemudian menyandar pada kursi cafe dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Mata obsidiannya melihat serius kepada kedua rekan bisnisnya.

"Memang harus kuakui kalau Osaka banyak remaja, tapi yang meminati game kita ada dikalangan kota Kyushu. Dan juga, biaya membuat cabang di Osaka sangat membengkak. Kita harus cari dana dulu di dua tempat tadi baru bisa mengambil keuntungan di Osaka." Jelasnya perlahan.

Salah satu rekannya, Siwon mengambil berkas-berkas dokumen diatas meja. Memeriksa dengan teliti keuangan perusahaan. "Kau benar, hyung. Aku menyetujuinya. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Siwon pada temannya yang lain.

"Aku?" Tunjuk Youngwoon pada dirinya sendiri. "Hei, apa yang benar dari perkataannya? Memangnya keuangan kita benar-benar harus diperhatikan?" Youngwoon mengambil cepat kertas yang Siwon pegang tadi.

Matanya terus membaca deretan angka dan beberapa perkiraan disana. Setelah membacanya, helaan nafas gusar akhirnya terdengar. "Sekali lagi kau benar, hyung. Apa kau sudah membaca ini sebelumnya?"

Namja berkacamata itu menggidikkan bahu. "Akhirnya kau sadar. Makanya, jangan meremehkan aku." Ujarnya sambil mengerlingkan mata jahil.

Siwon dan Youngwoon memutar bola matanya. "Jangan sombong, hyung."

"Ne, kalau usaha kita gagal, habislah sudah perusahaan kita. Kau tahu sendiri setelah pembangunan gedung cabang baru, kita harus mengeluarkan produk baru juga." Lanjut Youngwoon.

"Ck, siapa yang sombong? Aku? Apa kalian bercanda! Sudah kubilang jangan remehkan aku. Aku sudah memiliki ide untuk produk baru kita." Pria tampan itu kembali mengatakan inti yang sama.

"Permisi. Maaf menunggu lama, tuan-tuan." Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang dengan nampan berisi penuh akan kue dan minuman. Pelayan itu adalah seorang namja yang manis. Rambut sebahu yang diikat hingga menciptakan pony tail. Baju pelayan yang ia kenakan adalah baju pelayan untuk yeoja, semakin menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya.

"Oh ne, gamsahamida." Ketiga pria berpakaian jas disana sedikit membungkuk pada pelayan yang sudah meletakkan pesanan mereka.

Pelayan bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu tersenyum manis dan membungkuk hormat. "Selamat menikmati makanannya, Tuan!" Ujarnya ceria kemudian kembali menjalankan tugasnya.

Youngwoon mulai menyeruput kopi miliknya sembari melirik atasannya yang terlihat sedang terpesona akan sosok Ryeowook tadi. "Jongwoon hyung, apa yang kau suka dari namja itu?" Tanya Youngwoon dengan sengaja.

Siwon mengangguk dan mengambil kue waffle-nya. "Youngwoon hyung benar. Apa yang hyung suka darinya? Dia kan pendek." Tambah Siwon.

Deg!

Seketika bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Tiba-tiba saja aura mencengkam memeluk mereka. Keduanya menelan ludah saat menyadari Jongwoon, atasan mereka sedang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Kalian ini sengaja mau mengejeknya atau bagaimana eoh?" Dengan gerakan pelan, ia mengambil cangkirnya dan meminum kopinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Siwon dan Youngwoon.

Youngwoon menggeleng cepat sambil terkekeh gugup. "Ti-tidak! Aku hanya bertanya karena penasaran."

Jongwoon mengangguk pelan dan menopang kepanya dengan tangan diatas meja. Memberikan smirk kecil andalannya. "Dia... adalah orang spesial bagiku. Dari dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya."

.

.

.

Kim Jongwoon, seorang anak tunggal dari pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Secara otomatis, dia yang meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Walaupun dia meneruskan pekerjaan Appanya di perusahaan milik keluarga, Yunho masih tetap bekerja sebagai pemilik sedangkan Jongwoon adalah tangan kanan. Dan ia masih mempunyai kakak angkat yang akan kita ketahui siapa nantinya.

Sosok Jongwoon dikenal cuek, serius, bijak, pemikir dan beribawa saat dikantor. Tapi di luar jam kantor, atau lebih tepatnya saat malam hari, rasanya Jongwoon seperti berbohong pada orang-orang kantor.

Kim Youngwoon, rekan kerja sekaligus bawahan Jongwoon. Meskipun disebut bawahan, dia malah tampak seperti manager Jongwoon. Dia yang mengingatkan soal ini dan itu padanya.

Status sosialnya, dia adalah anak dari keluarga yang sederhana. Otaknya yang cerdas dan IQ yang tinggi bisa saja dia gunakan untuk membuat usaha sendiri tapi karena dia dan Jongwoon memiliki hubungan pertemanan yang kuat, dia memilih bekerja pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Sedangkan Choi Siwon, dia bisa dikatakan pokoknya keberuntungan bagi Jongwoon dan Youngwoon. Keluarganya yang sangat-sangat kaya itu berhasil membantu keluarga Jongwoon dan Youngwoon untuk bangkit dan menjadi orang terpandang sekarang.

Pada mulanya, Jongwoon dan Youngwoon adalah orang miskin. Namun karena mereka berteman dengan Siwon, mereka jadi berkehidupan berkecukupan. Siwon yang kasihan pada mereka dan meminta pada kedua orang tuanya agar bisa membantu sahabat-sahabatnya.

Siwon juga bekerja pada Jongwoon. Alasannya, dia ingin mencoba berbeda perusahaan dengan Appanya untuk mencari pengalaman.

Ketiganya, benar-benar tak bisa dipisahkan sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Mereka selama ini selalu bersama-sama dalam berpergian. Kepercayaan mereka membuat persahabatan mereka tak hancur dengan mudah.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau belum mau pulang?" Suara yang tak asing mengusik pria itu. Jongwoon mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata Youngwoon penuh selidik. Senyum tipis terpasang di wajahnya. Dengan sekali gerakan, ia menumpukan kepalanya diatas tangan yang sikunya menempel pada permukaan meja kerjanya.

"Ada apa? Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?" Tanya Jongwoon benar-benar lupa apa akan jadwalnya.

Youngwoon dan Siwon sontak berpandangan dan menghela nafas bersama. Kemudian keduanya berjalan dari ambang pintu menuju kursi yang ada dihadapan milik Jongwoon.

"Kau lupa kalau kita ada janji dengan Kibum, Jungsoo dan Henry juga Zhoumi." Ujar Siwon pelan sambil melihat-lihat dokumen yang dikerjakan Jongwoon sebelumnya.

"Ne. Kita juga ada urusan dengan preman yang hampir melukai Ryeowook kan?" Tambah Youngwoon sambil bersandar pada kursinya.

Jongwoon menepuk keningnya pelan. "Aigoo, bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya? Malam ini kita juga harus nge-band di bar." Balasnya panik.

"Dasar pabbo." Umpat Youngwoon dan Siwon bersamaan.

Urat leher yang diledek langsung muncul begitu saja ketiga berhasil mendengar umpatan temannya. Tangannya menggebrak meja dan segera berdiri. "Apa kalian bilang?! Aku tidak bodoh!" Belanya keras.

Youngwoon pura-pura menguap. "Apa? Tidak bodoh? Heh, pembelaan sia-sia. Sebaiknya kau naikkan gajiku, hyung. Aku sangat berjasa mengingatkanmu jadwal malam kita setiap harinya." Ledeknya.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi! Aku tidak bodoh! Aku hanya lupa jam saja. Sejak tadi aku terlalu fokus dengan dokumen. Argh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Appa tidak lagi menjadi pimpinan disini. Bisa-bisa seminggu aku tak akan pulang." Balas Jongwoon berlebihan.

Siwon memutar matanya bosan dan beranjak berdiri. "Sudahlah, hyung. Kita harus bergegas. Kibum bisa marah nanti karena kita akan telat."

"Memangnya ini jam berapa?" Jongwoon mengacak rambutnya kesal dan mengambil jas yang ia lepas tadi. Youngwoon melirik jam tangannya. "Sudah jam tujuh. Aigoo, aku tak sadar kalau kita sudah berdiri diambang pintu hampir lewat dari satu jam."

"Satu jam?! Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Seandainya aku tidak menunggu hyung, mungkin aku sekarang sedang berada di bar bersama kekasihku." Sahut Siwon merengut.

Jongwoon menaikkan kacamatanya yang sempat melorot. "Cih, kalian tidak tahu saja aku sudah pakai kecepatan super untuk mengerjakan kertas-kertas bodoh itu." Katanya sebal dan berjalan menyusul kedua rekannya.

Di kantor milik keluarga Jongwoon sekarang benar-benar sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di lorong lantai paling atas itu kecuali ketiga tokoh tadi. Di beberapa ruangan tampak sangat gelap.

Suasananya sedikit menakutkan. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan setelah keluar dari ruangan milik Jongwoon. Lorong yang mereka lewati benar-benar gelap kalau saja tidak ada beberapa lampu yang menerangi.

Tap Tap Tap

Jongwoon, Youngwoon dan Siwon serentak berhenti ketika mendengar langkah kaki orang lain. Suara itu tetap terdengar walaupun mereka sudah berhenti.

"Kau dengar itu, hyungdeul?" Tanya Siwon sambil meneguk ludah. Pasalnya ini terlalu aneh. Suara tapak kaki di lorong yang remang cahaya juga sepi selain mereka. Apa jangan-jangan itu hantu?

Youngwoon tak berani menoleh kebelakang, sumber suara tapak kaki itu. "A-anou. A-aku mendengarnya dengan jelas." Jawabnya dengan suara maupun kaki yang gemetar.

Sedangkan Jongwoon hanya berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan didalam saku. Wajahnya terlihat datar sekaligus tenang, tak seperti wajah pucat yang lainnya.

Suara tapak kaki itu semakin lama semakin dekat. Siwon dan Youngwoon sudah bersiap untuk lari.

"Tuan-tuan?"

"Kyaaaa!" Kedua orang yang sedari ketakutan itu berlari kencang menuju lift diujung lorong saat suara tua menyapa mereka juga sebuah besitan cahaya menerangi mereka dari belakang.

Jongwoon tetap berdiri disana. Menatap datar punggung kedua temannya. Kemudian memutar tubuhnya. "Oh, Tuan Kang." Ucapnya ramah pada satpam kantor yang sedang jaga malam.

Tuan Kang memang sudah tua. Sudah berumur diatas enam puluh tahun. Karena itu Jongwoon tahu itu adalah Tuan Kang walaupun hanya dari bunyi jalannya yang terlalu pelan.

"Ah, Pak Presdir. Kenapa anda belum pulang? Ini sudah larut untuk jam kantor. Dan kenapa mereka berlari?" Tanya Tuan Kang dengan suara khasnya.

Jongwoon tersenyum tipis. "Tadi saya masih ada pekerjaan. Mereka? Mereka mungkin ketakutan. Bukankah disini gelap?" Jawab Jongwoon seadanya. "Ehm, sebaiknya saya kembali sekarang. Selamat malam, Tuan Kang." Pria tampan itu segera membungkuk hormat kemudian berjalan menyusul sahabat-sahabatnya.

Tepat setelah masuk lift, pria bernama lengkap Kim Jongwoon itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan saking kerasnya, ia memegang perutnya yang kesakitan. "Hahahaha! Dasar pecundang! Hanya modal tubuh besar tapi berotak dan bernyali kecil! Hahaha!"

Dug!

"Eh?" Spontan Jongwoon berhenti tertawa menyadari lift tidak bergerak menuju ke lantai dasar. Dan sesaat kemudian, lampu di dalam lift itu juga padam begitu saja. Hawa menakutkan langsung menyelimuti tubuh tegapnya.

Gluk! Dengan paksa ia menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Siwon! Youngwoon!" Dengan panik ia menggedor pintu lift.

"Hahaha, rasakan itu!" Jongwoon langsung mendongakkan kepala menuju kamera keamanan. Dia baru sadar jika ada kamera disana ditambah lagi dengan speaker dari pusat kendali. Dan dia sangat mengenal suara barusan.

"Siwon! Youngwoon! Awas kalian!" Teriaknya menggema.

.

.

.

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

"Rasakan! Ini pembalasan dendamku karena kau sudah berani melakukan hal tidak pantas untuk Ryeowook!" Teriaknya dengan nafas tak beraturan. Tangannya yang menggepal dengan perban khas mengelilingi telapaknya meninju kuat sekujur tubuh preman yang waktu itu sempat melukainya dan juga Ryeowook.

Bugh!

Preman itu tersungkur ditanah dengan darah mengalir dari hidung maupun mulutnya. "Itu untuk kau yang sudah merusak jaket mahalku!" Bentaknya kasar sambil menyeka darah di bibirnya. Dia menatap kearah kedua temannya yang ternyata masih sibuk berurusan dengan beberapa preman lainnya.

"Hoi! Kalian masih lama tidak?" Panggilnya dengan suara baritone yang khas. Ditutupnya surai hitam miliknya dengan tudung jaket. Tangannya segera bersembunyi di dalam saku jaket.

Bugh! Bugh!

"Aku sudah selesai!"

"Aku juga sudah!"

Kedua sahabatnya berhasil mengalahkan kedua preman itu. "Bagus! Kalian memang bisa diandalkan!" Yesung segera bergegas menghampiri Siwon dan Kangin.

Sepasang tangan mungilnya menepuk bahu mereka. "Cha! Sebaiknya kita pergi ke bar sekarang!" Ajak Yesung.

Keduanya mengangguk dan menaiki motor. Ketiga motor yang tak bisa dibilang dibeli dengan harga murah itu segera melesat menuju bar.

Mungkin kalian berpikir, bagaimana bisa mereka sekarang memakai motor dan pergi begitu saja menuju bar?

Sebelumnya ketiga orang ini sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing (apartemen masing-masing) terlebih dahulu dengan menggunakan mobil. Setelah makan malam dan mengganti baju secepat kilat, ketiganya mengambil alih motor besar dan segera ke tempat dimana Yesung pernah diserang.

Ini adalah sisi malam mereka bertiga. Kim Jongwoon memiliki nama panggilan Yesung ketika sedang diatas panggung bar. Posisinya sebagai vokalis band. Pakaiannya yang paling mencolok, dalam artian keren. Dan juga tak memakai kacamata saat malam hari. Karena kacamata itu hanya khusus dipergunakan untuk berkantor saja.

Sesungguhnya dia tidak harus bekerja setiap hari di kantor dan bisa selalu menunggu Ryeowook di café lalu menjadi stalker setia Ryeowook namun karena beberapa hari ini Appa-nya meminta untuk dibantu, mau tidak mau ia harus membantu juga.

Choi Siwon sendiri tidak mempunyai banyak perbedaan saat di jam siang. Hanya saja fashion malamnya kadang terlihat lebih keren dibanding Yesung makanya kadang Yesung jengkel sendiri sebab posisi Siwon di dalam band adalah drummer. Kan aneh kalau drummer lebih keren daripada vokalis.

Kim Youngwoon yang memiliki nama panggilan Kangin saat diatas panggung. Posisinya sebagai gitaris dan vokal pembantu. Sifat aslinya saat malam itu berbeda jauh dari siang hari. Kalau siang dia dikenal sopan dan baik di kantor maupun di café, maka kalau malam dia kadang jadi pemabuk berat dan suka menggoda para yeoja.

Sesuai ikatan persahabatan mereka, jika Yesung tidak bekerja dikantor berarti Kangin dan Siwon juga tidak perlu bekerja dikantor. Kalau Yesung di café, berarti mereka berdua juga akan di café. Tapi tak begitu lama. Paling hanya setengah hari mereka disana dan sorenya mereka ke gym untuk berolahraga.

Kembali lagi pada kegiatan ketiga tokoh laki-laki ini. Setelah menempuh waktu kurang lebih satu jam, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan bar. Ada sekitar empat orang yang menunggu di depan pintu.

"Hoi! Kalian habis darimana saja? Kenapa lama sekali?!" Omel seorang namja yang rambutnya model lempar poni. Namja itu bernama lengkap Park Jungsoo namun lebih dikenal dengan nama Leeteuk di dalam bar. Posisinya sebagai pemain bass. Dan juga sebagai 'Umma' di dalam band sekaligus kekasih sah dari Kangin.

Disebelah Leeteuk, ada Kibum yang menyender pada dinding sebelah pintu masuk. Posisi Kim Kibum ini sebagai pemain keyboard. Lalu yang duduk diatas kursi di dekat sana ada Henry dan Zhoumi. Mereka sepasang kekasih dan juga asli orang cina yang merantau ke Korea. Pososi Henry sebagai pemain biola dan vokal pembantu sedangkan Zhoumi sebagai gitaris.

Tambahan informasi, Leeteuk, Kibum, Henry dan Zhoumi bekerja di cafe milik Donghae juga. Jadi tidak perlu heran bagaimana Yesung tetap tahu apa saja keinginan dan kemauan Ryeowook.

"Kalian kurang lama!" Tambah Kibum dingin. Segera dia tegakan tubuhnya dan melipat tangan di dada, menunjukan kemarahannya. Mereka sudah menunggu disini sekitar setengah jam dari waktu yang di tentukan. Dan sudah hampir tiga kali pula mereka dimarahin atasan karena tak tampil-tampil juga.

Yesung hanya pura-pura tak mendengar dan berjalan masuk melewati mereka sedangkan Kangin dan Siwon harus rela di tanya ini-itu oleh para kekasih.

"Ehm, coba saja kalau Yesung gege punya kekasih. Mungkin dia akan dimarahin seperti mereka." Celetuk Henry tiba-tiba kepada Zhoumi. Namja yang paling tinggi disana itu tampak berpikir. "Kau benar. Semoga saja Yesung gege cepat mendapatkan Ryeowook."

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ayo cepat masuk! Kita harus segera tampil!" Panggil Leeteuk diambang pintu. Rupanya ketiga orang lainnya sudah masuk terlebih dahulu saat mereka mengobrol.

"Ne!"

.

.

.

"As our feelings intertwine in this cold room, I want you to answer me right here right now. The devil's voice has pierced into me, and won't go away. Now tear off your mask and show me your truth face."

Nyanyian Kangin dan Henry beradu di masing-masing kedua baris lagu. Suara keduanya yang begitu harmonis begitu cocok dengan dentingan piano juga suara drum yang pelan. Belum lagi bunyi dari gitar dan bass. Di beberapa lagu ini, Henry tidak akan bermain biola melainkan vokalis.

"As darkness deepens, our love will never return. My sharply gouging knife-tip becomes soaked. Until we pop and perish like the fireworks, let's scorch each other and burn away everything, gently..."

Diakhir bait terakhir dari lagu ini, suara Yesung, Kangin dan Henry begitu emosional. Bercampur dengan segala bunyi alat musik yang mendadak juga keras begitu saja. Para penonton makin bersorak sorai dan memanggil nama bias masing-masing.

Dengan permainan gitar juga drum yang sempurna, lagu yang dinyanyikan mereka resmi selesai. Teriakan demi teriakan terus mengalir masuk kedalam telinga masing-masing. Anggota band mulai berjalan turun panggung dan masuk ke dalam ruang atasan mereka.

"Permisi." Kata Yesung dengan suara cueknya saat masuk kedalam ruangan. "Kami minta uang bayaran." Lanjutnya sambil menengadah tangan tepat di depan wajah sang boss.

Atasan mereka mendelik kesal, membuat teman-teman Yesung mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang untuk menghindari semprotan Heechul, atasan mereka.

"Apa?! Mau minta uang?! Kemana saja kau, hah? Telat nggak bilang-bilang! Kau tahu sendiri kalau sebagian pengunjung itu fans-mu!" Omel Heechul lancar bagaikan air mengalir.

Yesung hanya memasang wajar datar dan menyembunyikan tangan mungilnya dalam saku celana. "Kalau aku telat sedikitkan tidak apa-apa. Pokoknya aku ingin uang bayaran. Aku sudah menyanyi disini."

Heechul menahan emosinya dan melampiaskannya dengan memukul kepala besar Yesung. "Cobalah meminta dengan benar, Dongsaeng pabbo! Disini aku atasan dan hyungmu! Sopan sedikit bisa?"

"Tidak bisa! Kalau mau aku sopan, cobalah pulang kerumah! Kau membuat Appa dan Umma cemas tahu!"

Heechul terdiam. Memang salahnya dia kabur begitu saja saat dia hampir berhasil membuat perusahaan Yunho, Appa angkatnya bangkrut karena hanya ingin membuka bar dan club malam. Padahal Heechul adalah anak kesayangan mereka juga.

"Apanya yang buat cemas? Yang ada kalau aku pulang aku akan dihajar habis-habisan!" Balas Heechul yang tidak mau tersudutkan. Yesung hanya menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidak berniat untuk bertengkar di depan teman-temannya.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak mau bertengkar. Aku hanya ingin uang bayaran." Kata Yesung ke tujuan awal. Berdebat dengan Heechul hanya buang-buang waktu berharganya. Ini sudah lewat dari tengah malam pula.

"Cih, ini ambillah! Besok jangan datang terlambat lagi!"

.

.

.

Gluk Gluk Gluk

"Apa sih maunya Heechul hyung? Tak habis pikir dia benar-benar ketakutan seperti itu terhadap apa yang ia lakukan. Apa dia seorang pengecut yang bisanya lari dari masalah?" Gumam Yesung setelah meneguk sekaleng minuman soda di pinggir arena skateboard dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Mungkin dia memang pengecut." Sahut Kangin sembari membalikkan skateboardnya ke bawah tanjakan arena. "Atau memang dia tak ingin bertemu lagi dengan Appa dan Umma-mu? Membencinya kedua orang tuamu mungkin?" Tambahnya.

Yesung menggeleng gusar. "Tidak mungkin. Kemungkinan yang paling masuk akal itu dia takut sama Appa. Siapa suruh buat perusahaan hampir bangkrut hanya gara-gara ambisi dia yang ingin mempunyai club malam. Padahal saat itu keuangan perusahaan benar-benar patut dikasihani." Ocehnya kesal.

Zhoumi yang duduk disampingnya hanya meneguk kembali minuman sodanya sedangkan Siwon hanya menepuk bahunya dari samping. Yesung mendecih, "Ish... Harusnya dia tahu Umma khawatirnya seperti apa. Dia itu anak angkat satu-satunya. Anak angkat sebelum aku lahir lagi. Kalau sesudah ku lahir sih kubiarin saja. Kenangan dia bersama Umma dan Appa kan lebih banyak. Jadi tak heran kalau orang tuaku begitu ingin dia kembali."

Teman-temannya hanya bisa diam mendengarkan ocehan Yesung. Kalau pria tampan itu mengoceh, pasti selesainya bakal lama. Suatu kelebihan tambahan untuknya yang kadang bikin orang jengkel sendiri.

Leeteuk dan Kangin mencoba mengasikkan diri dengan bermain skateboard sedangkan Kibum sengaja memasang earphone kemudian menyetel lagu agar tak mendengar ocehannya.

Yang paling sial mungkin Siwon dan Zhoumi yang duduk disebelahnya. Mencoba untuk menghentikan omongan Yesung dengan ucapan 'Sabar, hyung.' atau semacamnya agar Yesung mengerti kalau yang dilontarkannya sia-sia saja. Sedangkan Henry malah senang-senang saja mendengar curhatan Yesung. Mungkin karena dia magnae dan ingin mendengar keluh kesah orang lain.

"Oh ya, Zhou. Kau sudah kirim bunganya kan ke Wookie?" Tanya Yesung yang baru saja teringat sesuatu. Tadi pagi dia sudah menulis note untuk dikirim bersama sebuket bunga yang biasanya Zhoumi yang akan kirimkan untuk Ryeowook.

Zhoumi dalam hati merasa lega karena Yesung sudah mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan sendirinya. "Sudah kok. Seperti biasa, bunga mawar ungu dengan note darimu." Jawabnya dengan nada aneh.

"Sungguh, aku tak mengerti kenapa hyung bisa menyukainya. Aku tak pernah tahu kau berhubungan atau bahkan sekedar bertemu dengannya." Timpal Siwon masih penasaran.

Yesung memutar otaknya. Sulit menceritakan semua hal yang sudah terjadi, walaupun dia cerewet. Ini benar-benar rahasianya dari dulu, dan (mungkin) tak ada yang tahu.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Ini cerita lama yang akan kembali terkuak nantinya." Pria tampan itu mencoba tersenyum tipis dan mengambil skateboardnya. "Cha! Aku ingin melatih cara bermainku lagi!"

Ia beranjak bangun dan menarik Henry. Kenapa? Henry lebih jago dalam hal ini, bahkan dia yang mengajari Yesung cara bermain skateboard.

Sementara Siwon dan Zhoumi saling berpandangan dan menggidik bahu.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya tugas kantorku selesai!" Jongwoon menyandarkan punggungnya lega pada sandaran kursi kantor. Tangannya terentang keatas guna merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena duduk berjam-jam.

"Sudah hampir tiga hari aku tak mampir ke cafe. Bagaimana dengan keadaan Wookie-ku? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Gumamnya seperti sedang membayangkan kekasih sendiri. Memang sudah lewat tiga hari dia tak mampir ke cafe. Dan tiga malam juga dia harus bergadang di gedung kantor hanya untuk mengurus cabang yang akan dibuat dan produk barunya.

Untung saja Henry dan Zhoumi mau jadi stalker sementara untuk menggantikannya yang tak bisa mengikuti Ryeowook. Tapi kedua anak Cina itu tak tanggung-tanggung juga minta imbalan dengan alasan waktu tidur mereka yang berkurang. Padahal Jongwoon yakin, habis ikutin Ryeowook juga ngumpul bareng dia di arena.

"Huft~ Aku kangen sama Wookie..." Gumam Jongwoon lagi sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. "Sudahlah, aku pergi saja ke cafe sekarang." Tambahnya sembari mengambil jas di samping kursi kemudian beranjak keluar kantor.

Dalam perjalanan di koridor, Jongwoon mengibas sekali jaketnya kemudian memakainya dengan gaya yang sangat-sangat menarik perhatian para yeoja disana, dan beberapa namja berstatus uke.

Tak bisa disangkal kalau yeoja-yeoja disana memang sudah sejak lama jatuh hati padanya. Beberapa kali para yeoja berusaja mengambil hatinya tapi tetap saja, Jongwoon hanyalah namja cuek jika di kantor. Lagipula hatinya sudah milik Ryeowook, sejak dulu.

"Selamat pagi, Pak presdir!" Tanpa sadar Jongwoon telah berpapasan dengan seorang perempuan cantik. Salah satu pekerja di lantai itu juga. Yeoja bernama Sooyoung itu tersenyum simpul sebagai simbol penghormatan. Dia bekerja sebagai seketaris Jongwoon.

"Oh, selamat pagi Sooyoung-ssi." Jongwoon juga tersenyum membalasnya. Dia sedikit canggung karena pernah mendengar Sooyoung berteriak kesal pada Jessica, salah satu karyawan lainnya jika dia menyukai Jongwoon saat Jongwoon membuka pintu.

Jongwoon tidak mau salah bicara dengannya. Takut bisa melukai hati Sooyoung tanpa sadar juga takut membuat Sooyoung 'melayang' karena kata-kata yang bisa keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Pak presdir mau pergi kemana? Bukankah hari ini ada meeting?" Tanya Sooyoung kecil. Agak sedikit terlihat mendecih karena sekarang ia menjadi bahan tontonan karyawan lain.

Jongwoon tampak membelalakkan matanya. "Ah, benarkah? Aku tak ingat kalau ada meeting. Meeting tentang apa? Dengan perusahaan mana?"

"Meeting tentang..." Sooyoung menjelaskannya dengan singkat, padat dan jelas. Beberapa kali dia di harus membalas pertanyaan Jongwoon. Sesungguhnya kalau bisa dia ingin tetap seperti ini. Berada di dekat Jongwoon membuatnya nyaman dan tenang walaupun kini yeoja berkaki panjang itu harus berbicara dengan posisi berdiri dengan atasannya.

Jongwoon tampak mengangguk paham. "Oh... Kalau begitu batalkan saja. Buat hari ini jadwal kosong. Kalau memang meetingnya tak bisa dibatalkan, suruh Appa saja yang menghadiri meeting itu. Aku ingin ambil liburku seperti biasa." Ujar Jongwoon sambil memamerkan senyum.

Senyum itu sukses membuat wajah Sooyoung merona. Perlahan ia membungkuk, "Baik, Pak presdir!" Salamnya sembari meninggalkan Jongwoon dengan cepat. Tak ingin pria tampan itu tahu wajahnya yang merona.

Jongwoon hanya tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

Krincing!

Suara bell di pintu masuk café mengundang pandangan yang ada didalam sana, khususnya para pelayan café. "Selamat datang!" Ryeowook yang kebetulan berada di dekat pintu segera membuat salam kepada pelanggan yang baru saja masuk. Namja mungil itu memamerkan senyum manisnya yang sangat selaras dengan pakaian café khas yeoja.

"Ah, ne. Aku pesan meja untuk satu orang." Ujar Jongwoon sembari memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana. Ryeowook dengan senang hati mengantar Jongwoon ke meja kosong.

"Disini, Tuan. Mau pesan apa?" Setelah mempersilahkan duduk, Ryeowook segera menyerahkan menu pada Jongwoon. "Ehm, cappucino satu ditambah waffle ne." Namja mungil itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, silahkan tunggu sebentar."

Ryeowook pun berjalan pergi untuk mengambil pesanan Jongwoon. Tentu saja obsidian itu tetap tak membiarkan sosok Ryeowook hilang dari penglihatannya.

"Hoi, Yesung! Kau kesini lagi rupanya! Pekerjaan kantormu memang sudah selesai?" Suara yang terdengar sedikit berdialek Cina itu rupanya mengagetkan Jongwoon. Dengan cepat matanya menemukan seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Zhoumi!" Umpat Jongwoon. Pasalnya Ryeowook belum pergi jauh dari tempat Zhoumi memanggilnya.

"Eh?" Zhoumi baru saja mengingat kesalahan terbesarnya. Namja manis yang tepat disebelahnya berhenti. Mendengar nama yang disebutkan Zhoumi itu begitu familiar baginya. "Yesung?" Ulangnya dengan nada bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu..." Gumam Ryeowook lagi. Jungsoo dan Henry yang sadar apa yang terjadi segera menghampiri Ryeowook. "Wookie-ya! Cepat ambil pesanannya! Kasihan pelanggan menunggumu." Ujar Jungsoo membuat sedikit Ryeowook panik.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa pesanannya." Setelah itu Ryeowook berlari masuk ruangan. Henry menatap Zhoumi sambil mendecak kecil. "Badan boleh tinggi, tapi pemikirannya pendek sekali." Omel Jungsoo kecil.

"Benar kata gege! Mimi gege bodoh sekali sih! Gege kan tahu Jongwoon gege punya rencana sendiri untuk mengambil hati Ryeowook gege. Lihatlah bagaimana cara Jongwoon gege melihatmu." Tambah Henry. Sesuai permintaan Henry, Zhoumi mulai melirik dimana Jongwoon berada.

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu menelan ludah. Ada dua hal yang dia tahu dari tatapan Jongwoon sekarang ini. Tatapan itu seperti berkata 'Hari ini kau akan kubunuh.' atau mungkin 'Akan ku keluarkan kau dari band.'

Krincing!

"Annyeong! Saya kembali!" Teriak Youngwoon ketika datang bersama Siwon. Beruntunglah café sedang sepi kalau tidak mereka akan malu sekali. "Ya, Yesung hyung! Aku mencarimu di kantor tapi kau malah disini!" Dengan percaya dirinya Siwon mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Seluruh pelayan café ditambah Jongwoon menatap kedua orang tersebut. Beberapa pelayan seperti Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menatap risih kedua orang itu. Sedangkan teman-teman satu band segera memberi deathglare padanya.

Kibum menepuk keningnya, kenapa ia mempunyai kekasih yang begitu bodoh? "Siwon hyung!" Pekiknya pelan.

Siwon yang menyadari kecerobohannya hanya nyegir dan menghampiri Jongwoon bersama Youngwoon. "Mi-mian hyung. Aku keceplosan." Katanya merasa bersalah.

Jongwoon mendecak dan membuang wajah, "Kau dan Zhoumi seperti sengaja melakukannya."

"Yesung? Kenapa nama itu tidak begitu asing sih?" Gumam Ryeowook berjalan melewati teman-teman yang lainnya sembari membawa pesanan untuk Yesung. Teman-teman satu band benar-benar panik dalam hati. Bagaimana kalau Ryeowook semakin penasaran dan mencari tahu sendiri?

"Ini pesanannya, Tuan." Dengan terlatih Ryeowook menaruh cangkir dan piring kecil di hadapan Jongwoon. "Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?" Tawar sang namja mungil.

"Ehm, aku pesan seperti yang ia pesan." Kata Youngwoon.

"Aku juga." Lanjut Siwon.

"Baiklah. Silahkan tunggu sebentar." Ryeowook membungkuk sebentar dan berjalan pergi. Namun baru tiga langkah, ia menoleh kepada mereka lagi.

"Ehm maaf? Boleh saya bertanya?"

Tubuh Jongwoon menengang. Firasat buruk mengganggu batinnya. Apa Ryeowook akan bertanya soal 'Yesung'?

"Silahkan." Jawab Siwon terlalu cepat. Jongwoon lagi-lagi memberi deathglare padanya.

Ryeowook berpikir sebentar kemudian berkata, "Yesung... Apa dari kalian tahu siapa itu Yesung? Atau dari kalian ini adalah Yesung?"

.

.

.

The And

or

The End

.

.

.

Huft~ *nyeka keringet* Mengetik ini benar-benar melelahkan. Saya sempet kehilangan ide untuk chapter ini. Mohon maaf jika aluarnya rada nabrak (?), soalnya disini memang disengaja mengambil inti masalah. Mungkin di chapter depan bisa dibuat perlahan lagi agar readers mengerti ^^ Disini seperti backstory Yesung ya (?) Berfokus pada Yesung saja. Tapu next chap akan saya buat mix kok~

Terima kasih atas review kalian di chap lalu ^^ Mind to review again?


End file.
